Moments Worth Everything
by twistoffate
Summary: Two years after Existance...see what happens as Mulder realizes that some moments in life are worth everything *author or Expression*


"Moments Worth Everything"  
  
By: twist*of*fate  
Other Fanfics: "Expression"  
*I ofcourse borrowed characters and people from Chris Carter and those fellers over at FOX, so no one sue me*  
  
Two Years Since the "Existance" season finale...  
STORY SEEN THROUGH MULDER'S EYES...  
  
Benh Benh Benh...Nope, Im not getting up, I'll delay the waking up process as long as possible. I'll just hit the snooze button and everything will be juuusssttt fine. Nah, I'm too lazy. I'll just pretend it's all in my dream.  
  
  
Bring Bring...  
  
  
I should prolly get that, even though I know it's Scully telling me to get my ass up.  
  
  
"He...(ahem...hack)...Hello?"  
  
  
"Pleasant" Scully remarks. "You had better get up Mulder, William and I are gonna be there in a half hour."  
  
  
"Yea Yea...I'm up. Why do we have to go again, no wait, correction, why do *I* have to go?"  
  
  
" Because it's my mother's Birthday, and you know how she is about 'us' and how we should show Will he has two parents. Not, a mom and spooky Mulder. " She laughs.  
  
  
I sigh loudly, so she can ofcourse realize what agony it will be to go there. I know exactly what it's gonna be like...scully's mom prying, and prying some more, then maybe serving dinner, then prying a little more for dessert.   
  
  
"Alright...I guess I'll go get my shower so i can be nice and clean for your mother's antics."  
  
  
"Let's hope she wont be too bad...Cya later Mulder."  
  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
Yeah right. What, is she kidding? I think it gets worse every time I'm near that woman. Eh, what can you do.   
  
  
Ten Minutes Later...  
  
  
Wow, that shower felt better than I thought it would. I guess it's because I was so damn dirty, he he.  
  
  
Oh great, what should I wear? Normally I wouldnt care, but I kinda want something that wont draw attention to me. And ofcourse will make me "blend in." Man, I'm pitiful. Should I stoop so low as to call Scully? No way, I can handle this. Besides, she's gonna think I'm a pansy.   
  
Five minutes later...  
  
  
"Hello"  
  
  
"Scully?"  
  
  
"What Mulder, Im leaving in two minutes."  
  
  
"What should I wear?" I cant believe I'm doing this.  
  
  
"Uh, I dont know. Just wear something casual."  
  
  
"Jeans?"  
  
  
"Yea sure, and that black turtle neck thing."  
  
  
"Ok, uh, thanks?" I dont know why I added that little high pitch at the end of thanks...why did I do that?   
  
  
"Sure Mulder, I'll be there in a few."  
  
  
"K. Bye"  
  
  
Okay. So there you have it Fox. You stooped that low, you coward. But look at the bright side of things, at least you know you look good in that turtle neck!  
  
  
Some Minutes Later...  
  
  
Knock Knock...  
  
  
Oh yea. Who's ready on time? Thats right. Smooth Mulder, real smooth.  
  
  
"Hey Scully...Hey Willie"  
  
  
"Daddy!!" William runs towards Mulder, and he picks him up.  
  
  
"How's my boy?"  
  
  
"He said, 'See Ya Lata Sucka' this morning...I wonder where he learned that?" Scully shoots a glance at William and then at Mulder.  
  
  
He He, good boy William.  
  
  
"Sorry" I say with an awfully pitiful smile.  
  
  
"Comon Mulder, we're gonna be late."  
  
  
How can we be late...its your mothers house?  
  
  
"Yea okay, I'm coming"  
  
  
I'm guessing we are taking Scully's car, but I want my car. I hate driving hers, it's such a womanly, mommy car.  
  
  
"Can we take my car? Please?"  
  
  
"Mulder, you know I dont like driving in your car. For the sole reason that it doesnt have airbags."  
  
  
Blah blah...I'm not listening. Maybe if I give her one of my 'Mulder knows all' looks...damn...didnt work...okay, I guess I'll go for the puppy thing...  
  
  
"Fine, but you had better not drive like you normally do"  
  
  
Is she serious. It's a man thing. Does she think I can help it? I guess I can try.   
  
  
  
"No problem" I give her a very naughty grin and basically race to the drivers seat.  
  
  
Ha. I won the race. Oh yea. There was no race. Eh, oh well.  
  
  
Twenty Minutes on the Road...  
  
  
Pole, pole, tree, pole, sign, pole. Why do I race to something I dont even have the yearning to do? Stupid man things. I dont think I can stand much more of these children's songs either. I think that Daddy should accidentally push the stop button, and then should accidentally not be able to 'fix' the stupid tape player. Aw, but i can't, look at the amusement on Will's face. How does he do it?  
  
  
Forty Minutes On the Road...  
  
  
Aaaa...peace. As much as I love the kid, it is still relief when he's sleeping. And those ungodly songs are finally done. I didnt think they made so many sing alongs.   
  
  
"Mulder!" Scully points to the exit sign.  
  
  
"I know, I know" Oops. I can never remember which one it is. Prolly cuz I never pay attention, I usually rely on Scully's 'Mulder!' to get me there.  
  
  
Ugh...here we are. Comon Mulder, buff up. Take it like a man.  
  
  
"Will, Willie...William, comon son, wake up. We're at grandma's."  
  
  
I hate waking him up. He's so, I dont know, happy, or something like that. Maybe it's that father thing I've got goin on. Perhaps.  
  
  
"At least pretend your glad to see her Mulder, please."  
  
  
Why would I not be glad? I only dread coming here every time a birthday roles around.  
  
  
"We dont even have to stay that long either" Scully says as if she isn't so excited about this as well.  
  
  
"Any particular reason?"  
  
  
"Well, because Bill gets here at threeish, so Mom wants us gone by 2:30."  
  
  
Thank you Bill.  
  
  
Twenty Minutes Into Hell...  
  
  
Okay so this isn't too bad. Scully's mother has only hinted about wedding plans three times, which in her books is record breaking. The good thing about it all is that she usually does the worst of her prying during the first half hour. So that means I dont have to sit here in discomfort for not much longer.  
  
  
"Fox" She knows I hate being called that.  
  
  
"Mother, you know he hates being called that." Scully says with a small grin.  
  
  
Why is she smiling? She must marvel at the torture I'm being subjected to. But wait, so is she. I guess it's the whole "I love seing Mulder in distress from a woman" thing.  
  
  
"Have you considered moving in with Dana yet?"  
  
  
"No, I dont think I could stand seeing table tops." Yes, thats right Mulder, try to get out of this one.  
  
  
"Mother, could we please change the subject. Must we always talk about Mulder and I?"  
  
  
Hah, so Scully is being tortured! I knew it. I can definately not live with my self if I dont rub it in some how...  
  
  
"Fine. Fine." Scully's mother sighs.  
  
  
Damn. Well I guess I should be a normal person now and be thankful that the "subject" was dropped.   
  
  
"Hold on just a second, I have to put the chicken in the oven...why dont *you guys* have a talk until I come back." She very obviusly winks at Scully.  
  
  
I dont think I can take much more of this. And looking at Scully, I dont think she can either. To think, we have only been here for, oh god, a little less than a half hour. At least we dont have dinner to sit through, but on the negative side I havent eaten much all day. I'll have to sneak that Snickers bar into the bathroom or something.  
  
  
An Hour and a Half into Hell...  
  
  
Blah blah blah. How is it possible for one woman to talk this much? I seriously have decided that it is a health risk to process any thing else she says, so basically I hear rambling. I guess it kinda sounds like Charlie Browns teacher...Waawaawaa..woawawooo. Yea thats definately it.   
  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
  
Oooops, Scully must have seen my eyes wandering as if i were high on something.  
  
  
"Huh" I dopely reply.  
  
  
"We are gonna hit the road soon."  
  
  
There is a God.  
  
  
"Scully, listen to this" Scully's mom turns up the tv.  
  
  
"...severe thunderstorm warning will be in affect as of 3:00, and may produce very strong storms with possible tornado touch downs..."  
  
  
"Maybe you should wait out the storm here Scully." Scully's mother practically demands.  
  
  
Scully looks at me with an inquisitive look, and I quickly shoot a "like hell we're staying here" look back at her.   
  
  
"No mom, I think we can beat out the worst of the storm-"  
  
  
"If we leave right now" I cut in.  
  
  
Scully's mother lets out a very large and audible sigh and shakes her head.  
  
  
"Fine Dana. But be careful please." She says as she hug her daughter bye. "Love you hun"  
  
  
"You too mom."  
  
  
"Good bye Mulder, you drive carefully now."  
  
  
"Ahuh" I'm already grabbing Will and heading out the door.  
  
  
Finally outa Hell...  
  
  
Oh yeah...this is the stuff. My car. Those yellow lines, and of course the good old poles. Willie's sleeping again. I wish i could eat, sleep, and crap all day...and still be considered cute. I think I shoud find some music, something with an up beat. Nah, too morbid. Ahh, too loud. Okay, No. Ahhh....here it is...a classic...oh and its at the beggining too! I glance at Scully to see that she is bobbing her head to the tune as well. Will is awake and smiling in the back seat. And Scully looks over at me, knowing I'll break out in song on the first note...  
  
  
"Why do ya build me up, butter cup baby just to let me down, and mess me around and worst off all, you never call baby when you say you will, but i love you still...i need you (Scully chimes in with the back up 'I need you')...more than anyone darling, you know that I hurt from the start, so build me up, buttercup dont break my-"  
  
  
"OH GOD MULDER, LOOK OUT!"  
  
  
  
Oh shit...brakes, brakes...oh god...Scully, Will...shit...oh god...  
  
  
  
Ow, the light hurts. How long have I been out? What the hell is going on? Damn, why does my entire body hurt? Oh god, an accident, the car...Scully...I have got to muster up enough strength to turn my head. Oh god no. Scully, Scully wake up. She is hunched over, that cant be good. "Scully" I manage to get out. She isnt moving, maybe I should lift her head...no...what if her neck is broken...screw it. I have to see if she's okay. There's blood everywhere. She hit the wind shield. I cant see her face, its covered in blood. She hit the wind shield. She hit the wind shield. Because I dont have air bags. I wanted to take my car, which had no air bags. This is all my fault. William, No, please no, oh god, my son, my baby...please dont take him. His face is so pale, his body...lifeless. Maybe if I rock him, he'll be okay..."It's alright Will...Daddy's here" No he's not. It's all my fault. Ow, my salty tears are burning the gashes on my face. Who the hell cares. Ow, I cant breathe...my chest hurts, I cant stand it...maybe if I just close my eyes...  
  
  
  
"Mulder...Scully...Mulder...can either of you hear me...Mulder...?"  
  
  
I recognize that voice. It's Skinner. Skinner...help Scully, and William, I'm fine.   
  
  
"I'm sorry sir, he's unconscious. We have to get him to the hospital."  
  
  
Who is that? And no...I'm awake, can't you hear me? Skinner? HELP...SOMEBODY...  
  
  
"And what about Agent Scully..." Skinner again...he sounds...strange.  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir, she's gone."  
  
  
No, no, god no, she's fine. See, she's fine, everyone is fine.  
  
  
"And the child?" Skinner is clearly choked up, why? Why is he crying..we are fine.   
  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
  
Stupid man, you dont know anything. Oh God, what am I saying...they are gone...dead...It's all my fault. Why did I have to ride in my car? They're gone. My life, my love, gone. I think back now, to the moments we shared, moments worth everything. Please take me too God, please...I have nothing left to live for.   
  
  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir...your going to have to move out of the way..."  
  
  
  
" He's going into arrest...there's no pulse...quick someone get in there and do CPR...get in there now!"  
  
  
Thirteen minutes later...  
  
  
"Time of death...3:47."  
  



End file.
